


Be Careful What You Wish For... It May Come True

by momasenpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Magic Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momasenpai/pseuds/momasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred dreams about conquering Russia by impossing his Empire of hamburguers, but something goes wrong?</p><p>Events placed immediately after the fall of the Soviet Union. It is  for entertaining  purposes. Contains historical inaccuracies, please don’t  take it seriously.</p><p>Also, I wrote this in Spanish first and used Google Translate for saving time and added my own corrections. Still, it may seem kind of weird, but the important thing is that you get the idea of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a whole in Spanish, but I will upload in English by parts. The story is complete but I don't know how many parts it will have.
> 
> Also, I re-rated it for Mature audiences due to sexual situations, though they're kind of suggestive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and corrected.

“It's going to be a huge hit, you'll see. I will flood Russia with MxDonalds on every corner. Man! Even Siberia will have one! This project will be a success! You'll see!” Thus Alfred F. Jones spoke animatedly in the airport departure room. Arthur Kirkland was listening without even saying a word, because he got interrupted the moment he opened his mouth, so he just nodded and smiled. The emotion of the American was filling the air.

A female voice with British accent announced the imminent departure of the flight to the Russian capital.

“Well, Alfred, it's time. I wish you luck and may your dream come true.” Those were the words of the English man, exaggerating the expression by arching his eyebrows.

“I know you say it as a joke, but thanks anyway for the good wishes, old punk. See ya!”

Though, the best wishes were not a joke. Alfred was still the weak point of the English, in the same way as when he was a small boy, and that with the simple act of displaying his adorable puppy eyes, he would virtually get anything he pleased: toys, pets and whatever a child’s heart would desire ( and that was the way Arthur still thought of him, as a little child). The magical creatures who always accompanied him, were accustomed to automatically using their supernatural abilities in order to benefit the once England’s protege, and he had just uttered the magic words: " May your dream come true" ...

\---------

After several hours on the plane and after registering in one of the best hotels that Moscow could offer, given the precarious conditions in a country that had never had tourism as an important point of its economy. Alfred landed a second time that day, but now on a bed, for he could not sleep at all during the trip thinking about business details he had in mind. He would bathe later, right then, he just wanted to drift into sleep. And as he fell in the arms of Morpheus, he started fantasizing. Would he achieve with simple burgers what he had failed doing with years and years of Cold War?: Conquering … Conquering Russia ... Russia ... Russia ... Conquering… Conquering - blink- ... Ruszzzzzz ...

The mind plays games on us with weird associations, and it seems that the mind of Alfred misread this "conquering Russia" and saw himself making eyes at his opponent this time, but he would retrieve a cold, disapproving look. Hm ... What would be the best way to conquer the Russian? If I were a woman, things would be easier, he thought. And how would America look as a woman? The logic within his dreams started working its strange dream ways. Surely, beautiful: tall, tanned skin, golden hair blowing in the wind, big and bright blue eyes, sparkling, too, with a little color on the eyelids to make them stand out better, and sexy inviting lips. If Ivan were to see a girl like that, no doubt he would fall at her feet ... Wait ... Was not this about burgers? What happened to business ... Bah! Who cares about business? The sole image of Ivan at his feet eclipsed any previous thought. Ivan at his feet… The huge Russian bear captivated by his stunning feminine beauty. Yes... the Russian at his feet ... subdued ... Ivan ... Ah, what a beautiful dream was this.

At dawn, Alfred woke up with renewed energy. He didn't remember anything about his dream, but he was feeling, somehow, satisfied. He shifted up on that not very comfortable bed and stretched his arms as he let out a loud yawn that reached his ears a little high pitched, but he thought it was a consequence of the altitude and those things that come with traveling. He jumped nimbly to the floor. He was quite surprised at how invigorating it had been to sleep in conditions that were way too different to what he was used to. He felt as light as a feather, and decided to go to the bathroom bouncing in the same fashion as a kid who knows their parents will take them to the amusement park. With each jump, he felt a tingling around his neck, like when he used his bomber jacket and the soft, cotton-like material of the garment rubbed against his skin (or like wavy strands of hair), to which he only shrugged his shoulders.

After several failed attempts to run the bathwater, he found that only the shower worked. Yes, a shower would be much better. He was about to get undressed when he felt the call of nature and quickly unzipped his pants to ... you know what for. But there was a problem, bigger and scarier than the problems that would make one urgently call Houston: his "friend" did not appear. He desperately reached with his hands between his legs. He dropped his pants, and nothing, there was nothing. Frightened, he stepped back, with such bad luck that he stepped on a loose tile which caused him to lose balance and fall fully to the ground, hitting his head. A warm liquid that flowed from where the "friend" should be was the last thing he felt before losing consciousness.

\--------

The bathroom floor was cold, icy against the delicate skin of the lower part of her body. How long had she been lying there? She ignored it. She also ignored where she was and why was she there. A chill, stronger than the one that could cause the cold environment run down her spine when she realized that she didn’t know her name ... nor remembered anything. She stood up and went to get under the stream of running water in the shower for who knows how many minutes or hours before, to wash off the smell of dried urine. Not even the low temperature of the water could help her mind regain the slightest information. Once she finished showering, she grabbed the robe hanging on the wall, too big for someone her size, and decided to inspect the place. It was a hotel room. The bed was neatly made, but the marks that showed that someone had slept on it without getting under the covers. On the floor, there was a suitcase. It was large and looked heavy. She was surprised to see that she could lift it so easily. By opening it, she found nothing more than menswear and some folders with documents. They had a seal with a bald eagle and a shield with blue and white stripes. No underwear suitable for her figure. No bra to hold her generous breasts. What the hell?! Who was she? A who ... a who ... a who… achoo ... a whole world of ideas crossed her head as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her robe. She was starting to feel the effects of having been in such a long exposure to the freezing cold. There was just one thing for sure, she was not going to stay there whimpering, she was going out and bring some light on the situation she was in. And by thinking so, she discovered something: she was a woman with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

In another part of the city, a group of angry faced entrepreneurs were complaining about the delay of the American manager who would be in charge of closing the contract for the hamburger franchise that marked capitalism's entry to the country of perestroika. Ivan Braginsky was there to supervise everything would come out well. He picked up the phone for the umpteenth time in the day trying to communicate with Jones and find out the reason for his tardiness, he was risking his own business by not attending an appointment of such importance. Finally, for the umpteenth time, there was no response, which, in fact, seemed quite suspicious. Convinced that there was some problem, he came up with something to justify and excuse the American with said angry faced men, and postponed the meeting until further notice. The Russian men did not look very pleased, but accepted the extension due to the great interest they had in the business. The moment they were gone, Ivan grabbed his coat and headed for the hotel where he knew the American was staying.

Upon arrival, he had the impression of witnessing some of those scenes in the stories of mysteries about boats or homes which were abandoned suddenly, as if their inhabitants or crew, as the case, had been abducted or had made it to another dimension. The point was that Jones was gone and he was nowhere to be found. It did not seem anything were missing, there were no evident signs of violence, and, according to the man at the front desk, the American was never seen leaving the building. The naturally pale face of the Russian adopted a gesture of confusion, and immediately, his mind began to shuffle the possible causes of the disappearance and whereabouts of the other nation. Would he have been abducted by one of the factions opposed to the changes that were currently happening in the nation? Would he have fallen prey into the hands of the Russian mafia? Had he regretted the step he was going to take and preferred to flee stealthily and was so oblivious that he forgot his belongings? Illogical, unreasonable, nonsensical... The American was strong enough to be put down unless blackmailed, and, despite being irresponsible sometimes, he never behaved so in official or business situations. The only thing that made sense was that he was taken away through blackmail; but who, and for what reason? The fact of not having any answer bothered Ivan greatly and decided to take the problem in his hands for clarification, even if he had to put all the Russian territory upside down.

 

The passing of time did not solve a thing, everything was the same as in the beginning of the blonde’s disappearance.

“Dear Ivan “, Natalia Arlovskaya could not hide her concern about the obsession that the Russian had taken on the case ‘America’ ... Concern, and a bit of jealousy that the attention of her beloved was focused on someone else, and much worse, someone who not long ago had been his enemy.

“Why don’t you relax a little?” She breathed in his ear while rubbing his shoulders from behind Ivan’s black leather desk chair. “I assure you that after a short break you will be able to see things more clearly. Also, I do not know what the problem is. None of us can be in real danger unless if it’s by the will of our own people. Moreover, why not better forget about this whole thing?”

“Impossible, Natalia. Jones has not returned home, and since the trace of his whereabouts vanished in my country, it can cause us big problems. We do not want an international conflict now that we are in such a frail and unstable situation. Anyway, I do not see how I can relax ...”

“Oh, that can be easily resolved. Just get out of here. Look, there's a bar that just opened near here, I hear they play good music and have a new show that is a sensation. It won’t hurt to go see and what it is, will it?”

“Maybe you're right. Hopefully that ‘sensational show’ will be enough to make me forget all this for a while. Alright, let’s go.”

The bar was not very big, but it seemed they were making adjustments to make more room for the clients. Obviously, the success of the place was growing rapidly. The special show had not yet started, instead, there was a rock band on stage that sounded pretty good. Ivan hit the bar rhythmically with his fingers to the sound of music while drinking sip after sip of vodka. Finally, the voice of the presenter announced the number expected by all. From the depths of the stage emerged a female figure who slowly began moving to the rhythm of a song whose beat increased gradually until the dancer was spinning here and there. Her movements were more gymnastic than sensual, but little skill the girl needed to become the center of attention, besides being beautiful, she was clearly a foreigner, American, almost for sure.

“Hmf! What a disappointment. Is this the ‘big’ show? Many girls here are a lot prettier and can make better things.” Natalia said scornfully to minimize somehow the charm and skill of the girl, because Ivan had transfixed. At first, he could not take his eyes off the dancer because she kind of looked familiar to him, so he tried to decipher her identity. When he gave up and tried to look away, he just couldn’t. True, it was obvious that the girl was not an expert, but had a natural talent, and each of her gestures, made the usually peaceful heart of Russian, flip a little at the beginning, but then, he had to bring his hand to his chest, fearing that the heart that sometimes inadvertently slipped out of his ribcage would come out expelled out by the force it was beating. He truly did not understand why. It was a fact that the girl was very beautiful, but even so, through the long years of his life as a country, he had seen hundreds and hundreds of beautiful women pass before his eyes, and had never reacted the way he was reacting for any of them. One more thing, he had never felt attracted to any human, man or woman. A strong desire for possession took hold of him, it was strange, very strange. The feeling was very similar to the one he experienced when he felt the urge to worry other countries with his: ‘Be one with me’, but at the same time, it was different, much more intense, so he had to make a superhuman effort to take his violet orbs off the woman who bewitched him because he was afraid of what he could do there and then if he kept allowing the beautiful foreigner get closer and closer to the center of his desire. In a second, he gathered all his will and surreptitiously turned to the bar, tearing his sight off the girl and began drinking, well, like a Cossack. He could not think of anything else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia, regretting to have convinced Ivan to go there, now began to insist that they should leave, especially because that same night she had to leave for her homeland, she also had business to tend to. Also, she did not expect that her beloved Ivan was going to get drunk in the way he was doing.

“Ivan, darling, it's time to go. If you drink any more, you will not be able to stand on your feet and it's getting late. I will not get to my flight on time.”

“I'm sorry, Natalia, I think I had too much to drink. You can go if you want, do not worry about me, I can take care of myself”, he answered with a slurred voice as he winked one eye. “Really, do not worry. Go take care of your duties and I will see you later, da?”

Belarus accepted reluctantly, she hated to leave her Ivan there at the mercy of danger. Obviously, she knew nothing would happen to him; little or nothing could a human do to a country like Russia, but the danger that was concerning Natalia had blond wavy hair, long legs, cute breasts and more curves than her. She left not really wanting to leave: "Take care", she said finally, not without first leaving a light kiss on the Russian’s forehead.

\----

With her elbows on the bar and her face resting on both palms, the girl that a while ago was on stage, looked curiously at the young man who lay half body on the same bar, asleep or passed out, she was not sure, but definitely drunk . When she saw him among the crowd, he immediately caught her attention. Since the moment she woke up on the cold floor of a bathroom until then, she did not remember seeing any man attractive to her, in fact, she had no interest in them, and not just because she had more important things to worry about, but because she simply didn’t care about them , but this one was special. His posture, his impressive physique that stood out above the others, what his appearance could reveal about his personality. All this made her give her best to show off, she knew she was not a great dancer, but she had seen many videos to take tips from for her newly found job; she was deeply disappointed when the target of her efforts seemed to lose interest. However, she had the opportunity to get that interest back now, so he began to gently tousle the platinum hair of the man to try and wake him up.

“Hey there, big guy. The bar is about to close, you better wake up now.” The rhythmic voice sounded in cheerful melodic tones in the ears of the Cossack, causing his eyes to open. The sight before him would almost be angelic except for the rather mundane poses that said vision held in the dreams he was having and from which he was brought out so nicely. The beautiful impression left him speechless for a while.

“What? The cat caught your tongue? Oh, I know. You are still under the effects of the hangover. No problem, just a moment ... Serge! A wake-up juice here, please!” demanded the girl with imperfect Russian. “ Here. This will make you feel better.”

“Thank you. If you don’t mind my asking, are you not supposed to be on stage?

“No. I’m also a waitress. The thing is that I came for the waitress position, but since I couldn’t understand much, they decided I should be a dancer. Lucky me, right? And now that I understand a bit more, I do waitressing after my number because I want to practice the language. By the way ... You didn’t like my performance, right? I know. I was horrible, but it was not my idea to be a dancer, I swear ...

“Shhh.” interrupted the young man. “You talk a lot. You are making the headache come back.”

“Sorry ... But now that I think about it… What’s your name?”

“Braginsky, Ivan Braginsky. Yours?”

“Emily.”

“Emily what?”

“Oh, you were the one who gave his name for free. I don’t have why to give it to a stranger”. So she said, but the truth was that she didn’t remember her name yet, and despite of a thoroughly investigation on her own case, she still had no idea who she was. After the short pause she made thinking about this, she continued: “But that can change, if you want ...” the girl pronounced with honeyed voice.

“What? What can change?”

“No longer being strangers, of course. I would like ... to know more about you”, she replied biting her lower lip slightly in a promising display for future pleasure.

“No. You do not want to know more about me. I can be a very quiet man, but ... if I have to be honest ... you've unleashed something inside me, I do not know what it is, and I do not know how it can show itself, and much less if I can control it. So it is better if we leave things as they are now.”

It was true, Ivan was being sincere, but not completely. Another side of him liked the way the girl was leading to. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to lose control. He felt attracted to her a lot, he wsa impressed by her cheerful, uninhibited and almost cheeky attitude. So different from most of those around him, people who with reason or not, feared him; they would feign smiles, they would feign affection. The funny thing was that he perceived her as his equal. Not as a daughter, as he thought of women of his nation; not as a sister, as he saw Katyusha and Natalia; and certainly not as an ordinary human.

Emily fell silent for a moment, then confessed:

“Well. If I have to be honest too, I must say that you have caused me a similar impression, usually I'm not interested in men, it’s not something I occupy my mind with, but ... Don’t you think it's not fair to let down the fate that has brought the two of us together? And if you like me, and if I like you ... well ... Isn’t it just the logic thing to do... you know…to do something about it?”

Ivan lifted his eyes towards her, and what he saw in her sky colored orbs was the same fire that was burning within him. To hell with everything! He would not miss this unique opportunity that fate was offering. He would be a complete fool if he did. The fate ... she had said it, and either to convince himself with those words or because he truly had begun to believe them, he made his decision: that night he was going to let himself get carried away and run the risk of losing control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so lazy for summaries...

The two stood at the door of the Russian’s apartment. They were holding hands and unsure of what they were about to do, only the wind blowing through the cracks of the windows of the corridor could be heard. Emily was the one who broke the silence.

“How about if you carry me?”

“Why?”

“It's more romantic that way, isn’t it?”

“You've seen many American films.”

“Isn’t it something all people do?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. But if you want me to...”

“Yes, I do.”

Ivan took her in his arms, their faces so close that they could feel the breath of one another, hot, in contrast with the cold night, and it was then that they realized that for what they were about to do they hadn’t even kissed yet. Emily opened a little her lips on an invitation that was in no time accepted. The kiss was soft and lasted brief seconds, just as an introduction. That's when they both knew that what was coming was good, it felt good, right, natural.

“Ahem ...” the Russian started, “ Shall we?”

“Yes.”

The room was small and austere, Ivan liked to live like most of his people. He put Emily on the bed; anyway, there were not many other places to choose from. She broke the embrace slowly sliding her hands along the arms of her lover to be. She found them strong and firm, something she had not realized before due to the softness and care with which they held her moments before.

“Uuum ... I think we have to take off our clothes off”, she whispered.

“You… think?” Ivan thought that because of her personality, she would have more experience, but said nothing.

“Well, yes. I… think?

“Well ... So let us do it”, he agreed and began to dutifully unbutton his shirt cuffs.

“No... Wait. Let me do it.”

Emily knelt on the bed so she could reach him better and started to unbutton the front of his shirt, but not as fast as she had thought things would go. She took her time. One button, then another ... The touch of her hands performing that simple task, was doing things to Ivan that he never thought could be possible, and he closed his eyes to savor the light fingers that slowly slid down on his chest and run idly down his abdomen . When she finished, she opened his shirt to expose the Russian torso, and was not disappointed at all. Then she continued with his pants ... Ah ... those hands ... so close to the place that was starting to come to life and gain extra sensitivity. Ivan suddenly felt very cooperative and try to pull his pants down.

“No!” the girl stopped him loudly.

“Why?” He asked startled by the sudden interruption, and putting his hands up as if he were being assaulted. 

“A guys underwear is never sexy! Leave your pants on.”

“Hah? But…”

“You heard me”. Was the only answer, then, she hid her face slightly as if looking for something on the floor, and pronounced in a voice that seemed more like a whisper “It's your turn ...”

Ivan did not know where to start. Emily looked stunningly pretty as she was; he did not dare change anything. He didn’t want to spoil something that was already perfect. She noticed his hesitation and to help him, she raised her arms.

“Strip me”.

The Russian compliantly placed his hands on her waist, so slim, in contrast with her hips, the combination made a beautiful deep curve. He slid up the fabric pulling the blouse inevitably caressing the sides of the girl, which made her shiver a little and let out a soft "Ah". Then, when the bra came off, it revealed two beautiful hills with the pinkish tones of the dawn, soon those hills would be covered with drops of dew. Hands returned to the waist removing what was underneath it, leaving Emily fully exposed. She leaned back, with a semi-flexed leg and putting her hands above her head just in case Ivan still had any doubt that he had green light to proceed. The view was breathtaking, her posture, apparently helpless, but that appearance didn’t match the look in her eyes, rather challenging, and her slightly lopsided grin, which made her cherub face far less innocent. Once again, the desire of possession emerged within the man, and it was not only the urge to take his Trans-Siberian Express to the station (warm and fleshy station). He wanted to subjugate Emily, make her his, wipe that little smile, make that angelic little mouth plead, beg for more... where did these feelings come from? He did not know, and at that time, he couldn’t care less. With one hand he gripped her wrists, that would later leave a mark; with the other hand, he began to explore the expanse of skin within his reach; he found it unbelievably smooth ... But just to touch was not enough, he wanted to devour her , so he attacked her mouth with a force so very different from the soft kindness of their first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was everything but passive. Despite having her movements limited, her body couldn’t stop squirming blindly in search for Ivan’s touch, especially when his hand trailed downwards and made contact with a spot that caused a sensation that, at the lack of words to describe it, she defined in her head as "interesting"; She soon learned that she had to roll her hips in order to stimulate that place that threatened to make her lose her mind. The moisture on Ivan’s fingers was the tacit sign that it was time to bring the ship to the shore after sailing in the most delicious and velvety wavy surface that the Russian had ever imagined. When he shifted to a position to get into action, Emily, impatiently made room for him between her legs. Before becoming one, their looks met, and again, they read in the other’s eyes the same feelings: desire, confusion, and a number of things that they could not define, but confirming them that this had to be done. It felt kind of like a combat, a very intimate combat; it wasn’t just about defeating the opponent, to subjugate them, but also to please, both emotions combined in exactly the same proportion. It was then that hey got a glimpse of the feeling that had brought them together, a kind of fascination with one another, a desire to be recognized by the other, as well as the desire to possess. For Ivan, it could not be anyone other than Emily, for Emily, it could not be anyone but Ivan. What pleasure would Ivan find in taking someone who would give themselves to him because they have to? On Emily’s part, she had noticed the hungry looks man gave her, but all of them were insignificant for her, she even came to think that she was a lesbian for having no attraction for men, the thing was that she was not attracted to women either, to anyone, until she saw that Russian that, despite his serene face, one could guess he had the authority to put the world at his feet ... or at least half. Later, she understood it was the power that emanated from him that drew her to his arms.

The Russian found some problems to enter the garden of Eden, for he was big for the false cherub whose body did not know well how to receive him. But after overcoming the initial problems, both found themselves in a delectable swing of pleasure that would have continued for hours, if it had not been interrupted by said apocryphal cherub.

“Ah ... I want ... I want ... Nm ...”

“What?” Ivan asked in a hot whisper as he licked a bead of sweat trickling down the girl’s neck.

“I want to be ... on top ... Ahn ...”

“What? But it is very good as we are now, we have found a nice pace ...”

“Please. Aah ... It’s my turn. Come ooooooooohn!”

Ivan suddenly found himself with his back on the mattress, and stupefied. What the hell was that girl who took him by the shoulders and, with a strength that could almost equal his own, flipped him over with such extraordinary skill, that their bodies were not separated with the movement. Yes, what the hell was that girl ... or country? He did not know about any country so strong that were embodied in a female body. He only knew one with that strength, but he was not ... He cut the train of thought, he decided he would worry about that later, right now, he was being kept subject under someone else, and he did not like it one bit, the climax felt so close though, that he couldn’t stop to reflect about things even if the world were falling apart, so he grabbed the girl’s hips and held her tightly as he began to pump as if his life depended on it. He was down, yes, but that did not mean he would cede the control; oh, no, sir!

The change in position was working wonders on Emily’s body, she was discovering new spots of pleasure, and closed her eyes to revel in the feeling. It did not matter much when her lover got a little rough and increased the speed of his thrusts, because with that, she got on the train to paradise. If she was enjoying herself so much, she thought if it was the same for her companion, so she decided to take a look to the one who was making her feel so good. She found him desperate, focusing on his movements, his performance, and not on her, as he was a while ago, that made her a little sad, but at the same time, it filled her with satisfaction seeing Ivan dominated, subjugated... subjugated... subjugated ... when that word came to her mind, along with the sight of her lover beneath her fighting in despair , she felt a swirl of images rushing to take their place in her head as well as the swirling fluid carrying the seed of Russian rushing within her. Her body arched in ecstasy. The climax came along with the memory: "It's Russia! It's Russia! And I am ...


	6. Chapter 6

The dawn was about to break, the lovers were a handful of exhaustion, sweat, fluids and emotions. Emily was very quiet, unlike her usual self from the moment they met ... not long ago. She brought her legs to her chest and locked them in an embrace. Ivan was puzzled:

“Do you regret what we did?”

“ ...”

“Did I hurt you?” He inquired, concern in his voice.

“...”

“Tell me something!” he worded, now anxiously.

“I didn’t tell you my name ...

“What? What does that matter in this moment?”

“It's Jones ...

“Hah? Wha ...

Sunlight flooded the room creating golden rays around Emily's hair, her figure, backlit, a mere silhouette, almost supernatural, seemingly ethereal , and although it was nothing but a physical phenomenon of lights and shades, Ivan could not help but shiver a little, imagining an angel had come to him filling his loneliness, and if the celestial being disappeared at that moment to never come back, he knew that night would remain in his heart forever . But the angel did not disappear. With the realization of Alfred's dream, the spell was broken. The graceful figure that had led the Russian to the confines of pleasure, became the one of his former rival. Alfred confessed that he never meant to cause what happened, and that he was as surprised as he was, but he knew who was to blame: an English green-eyed man with crazy eyebrows and nosy friends who sometimes had fun making him a toy in their games. Ivan said nothing, his face, blank, he took some clothes from his closet and gave them to the American, who quietly left the apartment without looking back, perhaps because he was embarrassed. Sitting on the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fingers interlaced, Ivan Braginsky, Russia, smiled, because he had found someone for him. The burger business was the perfect excuse to call Jones later and see him again.

\- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

There he was. He never imagined that would he be moaning like an animal in heat without a hint of embarrassment at what he was doing. It never crossed his mind that his ears would be delighted with the music of the uneven breath of a man who was a perfect, adorable, but a perfect stranger, who, with some awkwardness at first and soon gaining wisdom through that infallible teacher that passion is, touched him from the most superficial layer of his skin to the most hidden depths of his body making him tremble with joy. That this stranger was slowly becoming a familiar face; his lavender orbs intensely piercing wherever they rested their sight on while another part of his body was doing the same in a more tangible way. And each of his thrusts made him scream the Slavic name that resonated against the silent walls that could not hear the name of the nation that he only shouted in his brain at the climax of his bliss: "Russia! Russia! Russia…

It was almost noon, Alfred woke up suddenly from his sleep covered in sweat and his lower abdomen more livelier than he himself was. How could his body respond to the memory of the stimulation of places of a now nonexistent anatomy? Down there was starting to hurt and he had to do something to relieve the pain. He hesitated in taking his hand at that organ that was demanding attention, he hesitated because he did not want masturbate thinking of Ivan, whose image and smell were still fresh in his mind, but there was no other choice, so he did. Pleasure, regret and shame mingled together until he satisfied his need. He did not know how he would face the Russian now, he seriously considered leaving the country immediately, but the sense of duty prevented him from doing so. The phone rang bringing him out of the meditative state he was in . The voice of a secretary asked him if he would go to the meeting that was going to take place later in order to close the deal for the purchase of the restaurant franchise. The US confirmed his attendance, he would have to muster all his courage of hero to behave as if nothing had happened, at least to get to the place, sign and leave. He dressed up as usual, except that he had changed "Texas" for some huge sunglasses.


	7. Chapter 7

The negotiating room was very large, there was an elegant table at the center, for twenty people at least; on either side of it and at the ends, rows of empty seats, all of them empty, except for the one at the back, which turned slowly.

“B ... Braginsky?” Alfred did not dare to utter the name of the nation, nor his first name. He only felt he could use his lastname, because the other two reminded him of the outburst of passion last night. After the stuttering start, he continued.

“Where are the others?”

“I could ask the same thing to you. Why did you come alone to do the business? Where are your advisors?” The Russian inquired serene, but with a little hint of harshness in his voice.

“The idea of the deal was mine, so I wanted to make it personally; my advisors will come when I tell them to in order to take care of the details. You haven't answered my question.”

“ I was afraid you might not show again. Then these men would really be… how do you say? … pissed, and you would have to go home empty-handed.”

“Are you saying I should thank you for saving my ass?” Alfred said a little annoyed.

“Don’t put words in my mouth. I never said that. Let us just say I'm seriously interested in establishing relations with you, as a country, of course.... It is an experiment to see how things turn out... for my economy. According to my calculations, it could be something productive. So do not think I did it for you. You do not have to thank me.”

Alfred did not know what to think, the words of Russian were logical according to the situation, but found problems to determine what they referred to. He decided to take them for their literal meaning. He took a couple of folders with documents from his briefcase and made the move to sit in the chair opposite to Ivan, but was interrupted by the big man.

“We have to check the documents. Do you not think you are too far away? There is a seat right here, next to me”, instructed the Russian, the tone of his voice still neutral. His eyes on the papers displayed on the table. “Come on, comrade. I'll do nothing to you”, he added.

That last sentence seemed completely unnecessary to Alfred, but he was there to do business, and to argue would only make his stay longer, so he bit the bullet and went to sit –great mistake- next to Ivan. As soon as he smelled his scent, his erotic circuits ignited without being able to fight it, and he began to blush as a school girl. He hoped the huge sunglasses and bangs were enough to hide the color that had gone to his face. He was too aware of the movements and closeness of the Russian and prayed for the meeting to end soon.

“I think this point here must be clarified”, said the host pointing somewhere in the paper lying on the table, closer to him than to Alfred.

“Let me see”, asked the American, but the Russian did not move his finger from the paper nor handed it to the boy, forcing him to shorten the distance. Damned Ivan, what was his game? No doubt he had noticed his badly disguised nervousness, and surely wanted revenge for what had happened between them humiliating him, or who knows what evil plan he had in mind. After all, the last night situation had been Alfred's initiative, not consciously, but his responsibility in the end. That did not mean, however, that was going to fall into the Russian man’s game, whatever it was, that was not going to happen.

“I think the document is fine as it is. If you agree, we can proceed to close it”. For the American, the process was taking forever, he just wanted to leave.

“Alright. Let's do it”. Came Ivan’s voice, deep and sensual all of a sudden.

“D-Do w-what?” Alfred wasn’t sure what the other really meant.

“Sign the document, of course.”

“Ah. Yes, yes.”

Alfred took the pen as tightly as he could so he wouldn’t reveal more of his nervousness. He traced his signature, followed by Ivan.

“W- Well. I think we can end this meeting now, right? I’m leaving”, said dryly the blue-eyed boy, and as he spoke this words, he felt the Russian’s hand tight on his, preventing him to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small part (I don't dare to call it a chapter. I get so tired checking a long text). Anyway, next part is the last one. Thank you very much everybody for keeping on with the fic, it's my first one and I only hope it wasn't too bad. Also, thank you very much gagal_axzel for your comments, I really appreciate them. See ya!

“Leaving so soon?”

“Why not? Let me go or there's gonna be blood here.”

Ivan dropped a little the pseudo- rough mask to reveal a face that Alfred did not know very well how to interpret, but he thought he was seeing ... Hope? Longing?

“We have to talk about what happened.”

“No, we do not have to. And I already explained everything. Just pretend it never happened, like I will.”

“I could, but I do not want to. You ... at the bar, you said something that I could not get out of my head.”

“Anything I might have said is invalid now, I wasn’t being myself.”

“You're wrong. Precisely because you were not being aware of yourself, your words could not have been truer. Look at me”, the Russian caught delicately with his fingers America’s chin, the boy turned away abruptly, making his glasses roll on the floor, revealing the blue of his eyes but not his true colors.

“Don’t get confused, Braginsky! I'm not a wo- woman! That was an illusion!”

“You are the one who is confused. That illusion, as you call it, allowed us to see the mutual fascination we have for each other and that as countries, we refused to acknowledge. You said something very important, you said that fate had brought us together, and I think that is true. Look at me”, Ivan insisted, this time taking Alfred's face in both hands, cupping his cheeks firmly, yet lovingly. “You just need to look me in the eye to realize, as I do, that we are bound to each other. What are space missions, each new achievement of our countries but a desperate attempt to get each other’s attention? I want you, America. I dare you to tell me that you do not want me too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Alfred faltered, and Ivan seized the moment to kiss him. The kiss took America by surprise, so he couldn’t dodge it, and without thinking, he didn’t only accept it, but soon found himself, just as the night before, in a competition for dominance and pleasure. Perhaps the Russian was right after all. The American had thought that the occurrence took place for having been temporarily in a woman's body and hormones affected him somehow; but now that he had recovered his male body, he still felt that he was melting under the touch of his former rival like some hours prior.

They had to break the kiss when they became short of breath, panting both, flushed and certainly, excited. Alfred took the chance and ran to the room entrance, but instead of fleeing, as Ivan had thought, disappointed for a moment, the American locked the door and returned eagerly jumping on the Russian, knocking him down. He caught him between his legs and attacked hungrily his mouth, neck and all his lips could cover with kisses, licks or bites. Startled at first, the Russian showed no reaction, but that didn’t last too long since he, all of a sudden, took the blonde’s jacket and threw him on the table, working frantically to remove any obstacles that kept him from reaching to the youth’s skin -damn, how he missed that skin that responded so sensitively to his caresses-. America as Emily was a stunningly beautiful, as Alfred, it was different, but no less beautiful. The boy’s body, like that of a Renaissance statue, was gorgeous, but instead of cold, hard marble, the pads of his fingers found smooth, firm and hot, very hot flesh. Ivan knew he had to be prepared for new findings, especially southwards, but he would manage. And what he found was the fountain with the water of life, and what is to be done with a fountain? You drink from it, so he drank, and the heavenly beverage was thick in his mouth, salty. Alfred, due to his competitive nature, could not stay behind and mimicked the action of the silver-haired, with such success that he almost chocked. Both knew they could not stay in the meeting room forever, so they terminated the round. After settling their clothes and hair to be presentable, they were ready for leaving.

“I hope I have been clear, Braginsky”, said the cherub promoted to Archangel as he finished wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

“When will we meet again? This cannot end here”, asked an anxious Ivan.

“I'll call you”, Alfred remembered how to make his voice sound as sweet as honey, and approached the other to kiss him again. The Russian took him by the waist and deepened the kiss, releasing the boy seconds later.

“Do not forget it.”

“I won’t”.

Alfred called him that afternoon, they would see each other in the hotel where the American was staying, because he had to return home that night. There, they completed what in that meeting room had been just as preamble. On the plane, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, smiled as he looked out the window while thinking about the ironies of life. At first, he had thought of beating Arthur’s sorry ass the minute he saw him, but now, to be honest, he considered about thanking him, because it was thanks to him that the russo-american relations had improved, and a lot. He had to buy the English man something nice, or invite him to dinner or so, according to the big favor he received from him. At Russia’s office, hours later, Natalia, who, having settled her affairs, went back to her beloved Russia. She noticed the change of mood in him, but found it obvious because, since the American had reappeared, all potential problems were canceled for her darling, and because the business had been carried out successfully. She also had no reasons to worry about, for the mysterious dancer had disappeared. However, she was finding a little bit strange about the excessive happiness that radiated from Russia. Ivan Bragisnky, indeed, was very happy, he no longer felt alone, he had found the perfect partner.


End file.
